


What We Do

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Birds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Do

"Seems like we've done this before," Dinah said as she clung to Babs' outstretched hand and wrist with both of hers. 

"In reverse, even with the water and the bad guys at the door," the redhead said. "This time, the baby bats are on time with that part."

Dinah smiled. "Still don't regret it." She got her feet set, and started climbing up, thankful for Barbara's impressive upper body strength. 

"The things we do for each other," Babs said, even as she remembered just how in her throat her heart had been that time.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
